A Night To Remember
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: A little cooperation between Nino and Logan ends in a fun time for everyone. Pent x Erk is the main pairing.


**So there's very few stories for Pent and Erk together and since I love the pairing I had to do something about this injustice! Pretty much PWP, I may write a longer bit to do with the spell and even more fun in the future providing my attention holds long enough. Very Innopropriate content coming in the form of lemons, you have been warned…**

Erk picked his way through the heavily wooded area, they had just finished up a battle and were taking the next few days to get stocked up and heal their wounded members, or party as they normally did. Erk had managed to escape Serra, who threatened to knock him out with the stave, and was trying to find Pent. The man had, as he always does, gotten through the battle perfectly unscathed and had ducked out as soon as the liquor had been bought from the shop.

Of course Erk had only stayed around long enough to know that Lucius had no tolerance for alcohol, and Wil got a bit frisky when he was drinking. He had groped Erk while he was leaving the clearing and Rath, who looked a bit exasperated, had sighed and taken the drink from his hands and passed it off to Serra who had giggled and tipped it back before leaning into Pricilla as the girl stared at the small fire she had made in her hand. Ever since she'd learned to read the tome she had taken to it, she didn't think Logan would give her the first Guiding Ring he found. In short everything at camp was a bit hectic and he was glad to be out of there.

Of course he was mostly looking for Pent; the other had left long before the partying had started. He sighed as he shook his head curiously, he didn't know what to do but he was getting annoyed at how everything in the woods kind of looked the same. He wasn't lost, he wasn't very far from the camp site after all, but how far would Pent have gone alone? He sighed gently as he looked around before walking forward, he didn't really know where to go though. Pent would, knowing him as he did probably be somewhere quiet, he liked peaceful. Erk closed his eyes, remembering what he could of the surroundings before remembering they had passed by a lake.

He headed in the direction and looked around curiously, it didn't take long for his eyes to land on his teacher. The man's silver hair glowing faintly in the moonlight. He blushed gently as he stood there, not wanting to alert the man to his presence quite yet. Heard rustling and turned, his eyes searching the forest. When his eyes landed on none other than Lord Eliwood, buried in Lord Hector's arms, his eyes widened. He had certainly not expected that, he had figured Lyndis would have ended up with one of them but she had gone out flying with Florina as soon as the battle ended, claiming it was for security purposes and he knew better than that for sure.

Matthew and Guy had spent awhile dancing around each other and well Nino was just watching everything that unfolded in the camp with an amused smile while staying close to Jaffar. Legualt and Heath had also gone out flying on Hyperion, and had gone the opposite direction that Florina and Lyndis had. Of course he was thinking Nino had something to do with all this, the girl had been giggling about playing matchmaker a few days ago. He shook his head, he needed to get back to the task at hand, Pent. He turned his eyes back to his teacher and approached him slowly, he looked deeply in thought and Erk didn't want to startle him.

"What is it Erk?" Erk jumped slightly when he heard the male speak before clearing his throat gently.

"Lord Pent, I um… I was just looking for you. Things were getting too out of control for me there." He cursed himself for stuttering as he did.

"You never were much one for parties were you?" Erk shook his head.

"Definitely not, I can't help but notice you also disappear whenever the spirits come out." He smiled gently, he stayed for awhile at that party, long enough to know it only took two drinks for Lucius to turn into a giggling little clingy boy, Raven didn't seem to mind. Of course he'd also had a few drinks of his own and while he wasn't drunk he was a little but hazy.

"Alcohol does most unpleasant things to me." Erk nodded, he had never really drunk before but Lucius, after a few drinks, wanted absolutely everyone to start drinking. Which was why the whole camp was currently drunk off their ases, unsafe in this time of war. But according to Logan everyone deserved the break. He hadn't seen the tactician around much since the party started either. He heard hushed voices and looked over, blinking gently as both him and Pent concentrated on them.

"Is it working, did you do the spell right?" A squeak of indignity.

"Of course I did the spell right!"

"Shh, Nino hush their going to find us, nothing's happening. Everyone else just feel into place, why are they being so obstinate?" Erk watched as Pent blinked, was this the reason why he was feeling so strongly towards his mentor? No, he'd always felt this way, but normally he would never even think of acting on those feelings but he'd felt weird all day today. Like he wanted to just jump him and not worry a think about the fact that the other had a wife.

"Nino?" Rebecca's voice echoed through the trees and the girl blushed, looking at Logan with wide eyes.

"The spell is meant to intensify feelings is it not? Besides, you've never felt that way about her even a little? Her hair is just as green." He grinned, he may have had a few drinks as well or else this might not have happened in this way.

"But… what about you! Why doesn't it effect you?" Logan blinked before shrugging.

"I dunno, but I'm having more fun watching this play out anyway. Besides, I should be coming up with a battle plan for tomorrow so you go ahead and go find Rebecca." The girl sighed gently, casting one last look to Erk and Pent.

Erk sighed gently as he frowned; he knew what was going on now. That explained everyone else in the camp as well. "Leave it to Logan and Nino to cause the trouble." He shook his head and blinked when he caught Pent looking at him.

"You feel it too then?" Erk felt his face flush at his mentor's quiet words.

"I um… I do." He mumbled, hiding his face against his hands.

"Oh thank Elimine." Pent moved over to him, his lips pressing to Erk's. Erk moaned in surprise, shivering as the other's tongue invaded his mouth. His mentor's body pressed against his own. He tangled his fingers in the others silver hair, groaning as he tugged himself closer. Erk felt the others tongue stroking his own; he was amazed at how he felt about this. He'd wanted this for a very long time. The others excitement was very obvious as well. He wondered if it was only the spell, but at the same time he rarely thought of anything aside from magic, mainly because if his thoughts strayed from studying they normally moved to Pent.

He felt the others hands push his cloak off, slipping his other clothes off quickly. He felt the kiss end, his lips trialing down to his neck gently. "Wait, what if someone sees?" He moaned as Pent bit down on his neck. He was stripped within seconds and he knew that anyone could easily walk in on them.

"In the river, it'll feel nice." He allowed himself to be tugged over to the water and watched as the man dropped his own cape to the ground. Erk moved shaky hands over, helping the other get his clothes off; his shaking hands brushing the others bare skin and finding joy in the others shiver. He moved his hands to his pants, pushing them down gently. His eyes widened, licking his lips gently as he felt his face heat up. This was what he'd wanted since he was old enough to know he wanted Pent.

He let the man pull him into the water, shivering at the cool water as it hit him. It wasn't so terrible, the flowing water kind of felt nice. Pent pulled him so their bodies were pressed together and he moaned loudly when his own excitement came into contact with Pent's, the older man let out a breathy groan of his own. "Oh goddess Erk." Erk shivered at the breathy tone Pent's voice had taken on.

Pent cupped both of the others cheeks in his hands, bringing their lips together once again. He couldn't help but moan into the others mouth as Pent's tongue invaded his mouth, sweeping over his mouth in the most delicious way. Erk felt the other shift them so his own legs were wrapped around Pent's ways. The others fingers moved, working along his backside gently before finding the crease and rubbing against his hole. Erk jerked forward, moaning at the feeling of Pent touching him so intimately.

"I'm going to push inside, just relax." He mumbled the words before sliding his finger in and covering Erk's mouth with his own, swallowing the moan. He could take this much, it wasn't the first time for an intrusion such as this, but it was a first by someone else's hand.

"Oh dear." He moaned quietly into the others mouth. It definitely didn't feel the same.

"Adding a second." Erk heard the words before feeling the sharp pain of a second finger being added. It had been awhile since he'd done it himself, which would explain why the first hadn't hurt so badly. Pent's mouth stayed connected with his, making him shiver as the other sage worked his fingers within him gently. He tightened his grip on the others neck before crying out as the others fingers did something that made a bright light flash before his eyes.

He cried out loudly, arching towards the other male. He'd never felt anything quite so intense in his life. "Enjoying it?" Erk nodded, whimpering as he brushed it again. "You make a stunning sight young sage." He dragged his tongue up the boy's neck. Erk shook his head, he couldn't help being a bit nervous about having something bigger than two fingers inside him. He moved one of his hands, pale fingers sliding over the others stomach. He wanted to feel him, to know what would be inside him. As he slid his fingers around the others cock he felt a third finger slid in him, making him cry out, immediately tensing at the almost painful intrusion.

"Shhh, don't tense up. It'll feel better soon." The man's words reassured him a little bit; he forced his body to calm down. He felt Pent continue to push repeatedly across his prostate; research had nothing on the actual feeling. It wasn't long before the fingers were pulled out leaving him feeling empty.

"Please, I need…" He was silenced by the others lips pressing to his, Pent's tongue immediately invading his mouth, making him moan as Pent moved his hand away from where he'd been stroking, feeling the other. He felt the push of something thicker at his entrance and as Pent pushed inside him, leaving him to cry out at the distinct feeling of being split in half. "Oh god I lied." Pent shushed him quietly, slowing down his pace.

"Shh, sorry love. It'll feel better before long." He said the words as he sheathed himself completely within the other. He didn't want to hurt him; he was just so tight though. He stopped moving, stroking the others lower back, the cool water flowing around them was pretty soothing. He waited to move until he felt the younger sage shift a bit.

"Okay, you can move." He mumbled quietly, his face flushed, it still hurt but it felt a bit better now. He felt the other move and moaned in surprise, it felt surprisingly good, for having such a large obstruction inside him. He rather liked feeling the other inside of him, he couldn't help how he felt, it was nice, if not a bit odd.

"You're so tight." He mumbled as he nuzzled the purple haired boy's neck gently.

"Don't be embarrassing." Erk mumbled before feeling pent pull out almost all the way and thrust back inside him, making him cry out as he clung to the other, trying not to scrape him too hard with his nails.

"How can I help myself, when such a beautiful display is before me?" Erk whined, the other seemed to be intent on embarrassing him while this happened. He felt the other shift a bit before feeling the other thrust into his prostate, making him cry out in pleasure as he tossed his head back, his vision flashing white. Pent took his chance and latched his mouth onto the others neck, sucking gently. He loved the sounds that Erk made all of the moans and small whimpers of pleasure.

He heard the rustling of bushes but ignored it in favor for continuing the pleasure he was able to take in Erk's body. Erk cried out, he hadn't heard a thing but the blood pounding in his ears and Pent's breathy moans. "Pent, I ah!" Another well aimed hit to his prostate stopped his words, they didn't stop though. The thrusts kept on coming and he didn't feel like he was going to last much longer. "Please, I'm so close." It was a miracle he got the words out when he could hardly breath at the moment.

"Go on." He nipped at his neck before biting down. He felt Erk tense up before crying out his name as he came. He felt the other thrust a few more times before he came inside the other, biting down on the others neck. Erk shuddered against the other male gently, he'd never felt so amazing, and so perfectly drained.

"Oh Pent." He mumbled sleepily, he felt good though, perfectly euphoric. Pent pulled out of him and carried him from the water, blinking when he seen the blankets set up. That explained the sound but he wondered who put it there. He shrugged and laid Erk down before pulling the covers over them and kissing his head, he didn't want to leave. "We don't have to go back to camp do we?" He asked, he didn't even want to think about going back to his tent alone.

"For now we can stay." Erk nodded as he scooted closer to the man, wincing at the pain.

"Thank you." He mumbled, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep against the other male.

Nino giggled, clapping quietly. "See! I knew they loved each other!" She giggled.

"Yeah, and how was your love connection?" Nino blinked before her eyes widened.

"We made necklaces together, out of berries." She was smiling as she brushed green hair from her face. "And she kissed my cheek. But that's not the point." Logan rolled his eyes, they were pretty adorable together.

"Logan." He squeaked at Pent's voice and Nino took off, leaving him alone with the sage. He sighed before walking forward, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Yes, Lord Pent?" He asked nervously.

"As much as you and Young Nino probably deserve a scolding for this I feel I must thank you." Logan blinked before nodding.

"I was tired of all this tension in my camp, I mean it's ridiculous! We only did what was needed to clear this mess of people up."

"At any rate, how did you put together a spell like this?" Logan pressed a finger to his lips, grinning before skipping off, he didn't plan to give away all of his secrets.

**Love it? Hate it? Hate me maybe? Enjoy the day people!**


End file.
